


Betray

by panda_desu



Series: Dreams of Emerald Chambers [21]
Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Tenimyu RPF
Genre: M/M, arabian night AU, harem au, harem boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panda_desu/pseuds/panda_desu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please," he whispers, "let go of me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betray

The last stroke of his signature is drawn and Seiya puts down his quill as he sighs. Keisuke takes the document from in front of him, looks it over, and smiles. "I think that is all for today, Your Highness." he says. He rolls the parchment neatly and secure it with the royal prince seal. "Would you like something before going back to your chamber?"

Seiya smiles at his page. "Yes. Get me some beer and let's talk."

"Right away, Your Highness." He disappears for a moment and back again not long after with two cups of cold beer. Seiya is already moving to the balcony of his study, dragging some pillows to sit on with him. Keisuke takes one, too and hands over Seiya's share of the cold beverage. They settle themselves on the comfortable pillows and enjoys the cool night breeze. Seiya undone his head piece and lets it fall on the floor. Keisuke takes it and puts it away after folding it neatly.

"We may have to go to the south after all," Seiya mutters after taking a sip of his drink.

Keisuke takes a deep breath. This will be his first experience going to battle and even though he's excited, he feels scared, too. It doesn't hold him from nodding his head, though. "I will look after you," he says, unknowingly straightens up his posture.

Seiya chuckles. "Excuse me, I'm more experienced in this than you, dear brother. _I_ will look after you." Before Keisuke has the chance to reply, his smiles fades and he fixes his gaze to the twinkle of lights of the town. "It's what I want to say, really but I prefer you to stay back even though you're coming with me."

"What do you mean?" Keisuke frowns. "I'm not allowed to fight alongside you? Are you doubting my ability? You've heard what Lord Shohei said about me. We've sparred, too so you must know what I am capable of."

Seiya shakes his head. "I thought you'd say that." He sighs. "Forgive me. I didn't mean to insult or belittling your ability, Keisuke. Of course I prefer to have you at my side."

"Then what were you saying, exactly?"

Seiya nurses his drink for a moment. He takes a deep breath before he starts. "I need you to take care of something important for me." He shifts his position so he can face Keisuke.

Keisuke's frowns only gets deeper and now he also has a very concerned looks on his face. "I'm sure everything will be just fine, Seiya. I may not know much about battle strategy but from what I heard, I think we're going to win."

The prince smiles a little. "I'm not worried about that." He leans himself against the pillow again but still facing Keisuke. "I've been thinking a lot lately and I think this is a very good opportunity. I'm sure you're the only one who can do this for me."

"Yes?" The tone his brother is using somehow makes him alert and Keisuke sits up straight.

Seiya takes a good look at his little brother as if he's weighing for the last time that what he's about to say is not wrong. "It's more of a request but I do hope you take it." He watches Keisuke's face carefully and nods his satisfaction when the younger man nods his head. "I'm asking you to take Yusuke's hand and say the holy vow in front of the priest."

Keisuke regrets not putting down his drink. He almost drops his mug and clumsily catches it but some already spilled on his clothes and on the floor. He curses mildly and tries to brush the stain away with his hand.

"What are you doing?" Seiya scolds him, taking the cup from Keisuke's hand and offer the scarf used as his head piece as a napkin. He waits patiently until Keisuke sits down again and sips his drink like he's trying to absorb what Seiya just asked him through his drink. Seiya watches as Keisuke's expression changes from irritation to confusion to bashful and to completely lost.

"I'm not sure I understand," is what Keisuke says next. "Why? Why me? And is it even allowed? I mean, I'm a man! Yusuke's a man! How does that even work?" Seiya raises an eyebrow at him and Keisuke dismisses him, "You know what I mean!"

Seiya shrugs. "I can arrange something with the priest. It won't be acknowledged by any court, of course but we can register Yusuke as your relative so he'll have some authority on your properties, too. Yes, of course I will give you an estate, just outside the palace so you will have no difficulty coming to work. Or we can arrange a separate apartment inside here. No problem. I will still give you an estate, though. A small one."

Keisuke holds up his hands to stop his brother. "Wait! Wait! That's not what... Are you insane, Seiyadina?"

Seiya shrugs, "I've been called that. I'm quite sure I'm still sane."

"You can't do that! Not to him! Oh my lords, what are you even thinking?" Keisuke gapes at his brother. "If you're just going to give him away like that, why bother taking him in the first place? I thought you're better than our father, Seiya. Apparently you're just the same." Keisuke scoffs. "Isn't this just the same as what Father did to our mothers? To any of his former wives?"

Seiya's mouth becomes thin for a moment. "Don't you dare accusing me of doing the same as what Father did, Keisuke."

"So what do you call this?" Keisuke raises his hands.

"Would you relax?" Seiya frowns at his brother, "And hear me until I have finished?"

Keisuke releases an exasperated sighs and leans down against a pillow. He refuses to look at his brother, though.

"Have I told you how I met Yusuke?" Seiya asks, his tone has turned soft. Keisuke shakes his head. His head is tilted, signing some interest. "I met him when I used to sneak out and did stupid things. One time I got in to trouble - much more trouble than usual, that is - and he saved my life. I promised him I'd reward him handsomely. I brought him to the palace because I thought it was better than just handing him some gold coins. I thought he deserved a better place and life than living on the street. But then I realized that it's not enough. He deserves much more than that. He deserves to be taken care off, to be looked after, to be cherished, to be loved. And as much as I care for him, and after all what he's done for me, I can't give them to him."

Keisuke looks down at his own feet. "Is it because of Tatsunari and the other boys?"

"Yes and no." Seiya takes a deep breath before muttering in to his cup, "Father has arranged for me to marry."

That gets Keisuke's attention. "What? When are you going to tell me that?"

Seiya shakes his head. "The formal meetings and negotiation won't start until the matter in the south is taken care of. You're one of the few who knows about this so I'm asking you to keep it secret until formal announcement is made. I haven't say I agree to this arrangement, anyway. I need to make sure of some things first."

"Does Teruma know about this?"

"I've told him."

Keisuke takes a deep breath. He looks thoughtful. "Yusuke's welfare is one of those things you need to make sure of?" Keisuke asks then.

"Yes." Seiya nods firmly. "I'm sure you will take care of him. You love him, don't you?"

Keisuke gapes and looks flustered and tries very hard not to blush. "W, what made you think that? I ---" he stammers then straightens himself up, "I swear to gods I never have any improper intentions toward him!"

Seiya laughs. "So you do love him."

"I--" Keisuke looks away. "He's very pretty and very kind. I'm sure I know my limit, Seiya."

"I'm not mocking you, Keisuke." Seiya reaches out to touch Keisuke's shoulder. "Nor am I mad at you. None of that. Have the circumstances are different, I would hold you in the dungeon even though you're my brother or maybe challenge you on a duel." He teases and Keisuke pales. He pats Keisuke's shoulder assuringly, "On the contrary, you've assured me that what I asked of you is right. He is important for me, Keisuke and apparently you also hold him dear. Let's do this and make him happy."

Keisuke chews his lower lip in frustration. He's been telling himself that his feelings toward Yusuke can't be right because Yusuke's a man and above all else, Yusuke belongs to his brother. He keeps his feelings in check and even though he enjoys Yusuke's casual flirt, he makes sure not to get them in to his head. Still, Seiya's right. Yusuke's has turned in to one of the reasons why he stays in the palace beside his brother. And now he has the chance and permission to make Yusuke his own. But is this right?

"Would Yusuke agree to this?" he finally asks.

"I will talk to him before we go," is Seiya's answer.

"Seiya," Keisuke calls firmly. "I won't do this unless I have his consent."

"So let me talk to him," Seiya insists. "I owe him that."

Keisuke stays there even after Seiya retreats to his chambers for dinner. He looks up to the sky, foolishly wishing the stars will give him some answer to his current situation. He grits his teeth and throws his empty cup away as he curses loudly.

***

"Is something the matter, Your Highness?" Yusuke asks softly, looking down to the prince who rests his head on Yusuke's lap. Yusuke's fingers run affectionately through Seiya's hair while the prince doesn't answer him immediately but taking a slow drag of smoke from a hookah. Yusuke frowns a little but doesn't question anymore. He takes another pipe protruding from the hookah and enjoys the smoke for himself. The prince is treating him very nicely today. Not that he's never nice but today has been like Yusuke-only day. It has been so long since the last this happened. Back when Yusuke was still the only one and later when there were only few of them, Seiya would make Yusuke accompany him for a whole day when he had a lot on his mind. Lately, the prince prefers Tatsunari. Yusuke knows this because Tatsunari came to him and asked him, rather bashfully, had Yusuke ever experienced a rather odd Prince Seiya.

He's happy, of course. There's no reason not to. And he should know better than asking the prince is something the matter. He blows out the smoke through his lips slowly and puts away the pipe. He leans down to demand a kiss from the prince. Seiya chuckles softly when Yusuke makes Seiya puts away his pipe so he can kiss him more freely. They move and wrestle a bit until the prince is now leaning his back against the day bed's arm and Yusuke is settling himself on top of him. Their legs tangled between each other and Yusuke has one of his knee gently pressing against the prince's groin. Seiya hums appreciatively in to their kiss and Yusuke moans. Yusuke runs his hands along the prince's side and down to his bottom. He gives a light squeeze and the prince grunts happily.

Yusuke slowly withdraws from the prince. He walks toward the bed, swaying his hips, and slowly undone his pants as he moves. He looks over his shoulder, a seductive smile already takes place on the corner of his lips. Seiya follows him, looking highly amused and proud. Yusuke climbs up the bed and turns. He throws both of his arms around Seiya's shoulders and pulls him for another kiss before moving down and helps the prince in taking off his clothes. His movement stops for a moment when the prince curls his fingers around Yusuke's chin and gently forces him to look up. Yusuke smiles at him and the prince returns the smile. Right there, Yusuke completely stops what he's doing. There's something a bit different in the way the prince is looking at him.

"Your Highness?" he whispers his confusion.

The prince is still smiling but now that strangeness has gone. He pushes Yusuke down on to the soft mattress and makes him moan desperately.

Yusuke sighs in to Seiya's arms and Seiya holds him, dropping soft kisses in to Yusuke's hair (now the color of mahogany and a bit wavy). The prince is studying Yusuke's whole feature as he gently puts Yusuke to lie on his back beside him. He's absolutely beautiful and even though his face tends to change a bit along with his weird ability to change his hair, Yusuke is still beautiful. He still takes very good care of Seiya, and the other members of the harem even though Seiya knows Yusuke was kind of jealous at first. Yusuke never says anything, though. He just takes care of everything, without any complain. He absolutely deserves someone who can cherish him as the only one; not just one of many.

Gently, Seiya takes Yusuke's hand and brings it to kiss it lovingly. "Thank you," he whispers.

Yusuke laughs. "You're very weird today, Your Highness."

"Am I?" Seiya smiles. "But you know how to handle me. I absolutely don't know what I'd do if I no longer have you with me."

Yusuke pulls his hand away. "Your Highness?" His body looks a bit tense. "Why are you saying that?"

Seiya looks him in the eye when he speaks again. "Once the problem in the south is settled, you will live with Keisuke."

Yusuke blinks, not sure how to react to the statement. He laughs nervously. He tries to look in to Seiya's eyes, trying to find a teasing twinkle inside those depths. He finds none. "Your Highness?" He sits up straight.

Seiya shakes his head. "This is for the best, Yusuke."

Yusuke takes a sharp deep breath. His whole body is tingling with anger. "Why? What have I done to deserve this?" He thinks his voice will come out groggy and trembling but it's surprisingly calm and cold.

Seiya takes Yusuke's hand again, squeezing it lightly. "You have done nothing wrong and I want it to happen because I'm sure it will make you happy."

Yusuke is still staring at Seiya, disbelieving. "Your Highness, I am yours. Therefore, I know I have no right to say anything about what you have decided for me to do but knowing you for all these years, I thought you are far more noble of a prince to at least have the courage to say that you no longer want me here. If that is really the case, please just kill me."

"Yusuke!" Seiya snaps. He catches Yusuke by the arm and pulls that small body toward him but Yusuke fights back. He squirms and kicks the prince away but to no avail. Seiya holds him firmly and locks their gaze. "I will not send you away or have you dead. I will not have any of that."

"What is the difference?" Yusuke spats. He hits Seiya's chest with his fist. Once again and more. Seiya only looking at him and Yusuke looks away. "Please," he whispers, "let go of me."

Slowly, Seiya loosens his grip, still looking intently at Yusuke. "I care for you, Yusuke. I know you know that." he states before fully releasing Yusuke from his hold. "Keisuke's a good man. He will make you happy."

Yusuke just looks at him blankly. _Then why don't you make yourself be the one to make me happy?_ "I am not unhappy, Your Highness."

Seiya moves closer toward Yusuke again. He raises his hand to touch Yusuke's hair, so sure that Yusuke won't flinch and refuses him again. "But you are not happy, either, my sweet."

Yusuke bites his lower lip and looks down at the mattress. Then he looks up to the prince, searching something he's not sure what. Maybe the prince is just pulling a joke on him. Maybe he is dreaming. His vision blurs a little and he takes a deep breath to keep his composure. He realizes then that his body feels very light and he's like floating in the air. The air is also very thick that it's very hard to breath in. "If that's what you want me to do, Your Highness." he says finally, not sure if there's a tremble he hears in his own voice.

"I want you to be happy, Yusuke."

Yusuke looks away and bows to excuse himself from the prince's presence. He needs to breathe.


End file.
